Keep Clam and Kick it
by Glitter on the Dance Floor
Summary: "I just thought that you were cool enough to kick it"/ "I've been thinking about you"/ " I just thought you were cute that's why I kissed you". Jack and Kim one-shots!
1. Face of Love

**Summary: The guys and Kim have never met but that all changes when an liar is exposed in and Ihop. When Jack and Kim meet unintenionally, could it be the Face of Love.**

* * *

'Ok Kim you can do this'. I thought to myself as my best friend, Julie and I sat down in the round booth at Ihop. If you wondering why I' m so nervous just to set down in Ihop, because it wasn't just any Ihop. It the one were Julie's boyfriend suppose to be for a meeting with his _friends._ Julie is Ty's niece, who is the sensei of the black dragons. This automatically means Julie has to date a black dragon; well she picked Michael out of all of them. Hey at least she didn't pick Frank, ugh that boy irks me, he still trying to score at date with me even though I rejected and flipped him over a thousand times. Anyhow back to the point. They have been dating for about a year, they been very fond over each other over the past 12 months, she even gave her virginity to him. I still think it was a big mistake but she cha that moment to this day. Lately Julie thinks something wrong with Michael so we decided to check it out, so Julie won't keep dating a cheater. When we sat down we spotted him talking to a girl with red hair, she also has green eyes. They almost look like they're on a date with the giggling and touching. Oh yeah their defiantly on a date. I quickly put on my black wig that was bob cut and some dark shade sunglasses. Julie put on a long blonde wig and a really big hat that covered her eyes.

"Ok are you ready" she asked me. I don't know why I'm doing this; I'm such an amazing friend. Julie is just too shy to do it herself. Let's just get this over with so I could leave this place.

"Yeah I'm going in" I said as I slipped out the booth and walked over to look like I was going to the restroom. I made a B line to this table of 4 boys. When I sat down they all turned toward me giving me a weird look.

"Can we help you?" a really cute boy with chocolate, hair and eyes said polity with a confused expression.

"Uh no just helping my friend" I said leaning over the seat were the walk way was to try to get a better view. If only they would turn around I might know this girl. They boys shrugged and went back to their earlier conversation. I could only make out half of Michael's conversation.

"Mikes baby, when are you going to break up with that no good nerd so I can have you all to myself"

"Just a little bit longer, the longer I date her more Ty likes me"

So he just using her, that bastard, just watch when I get my hands on him, he going to wish he was dead. The only thing is that I couldn't tell what the redhead looks like; maybe I know his girl. I looked at Julie and she shrugged her shoulders not knowing what to say. I might have an idea.

"Excuse me?" I said over to the boys. They stopped and looked at me.

"Can you do me a tiny favor?" I asked.

"What do you want us to do?" The one with Ginger hair asked.

"Um can you make some distractions to bring attention to the table?"

"Why?" the one on the chubbier side said

"It nothing really, will you?" I smile innocently.

"Sure" with that they started using utensils and plates banging them together like little child that don't know how to behave it was funny actually. I looked around to see people starting to stare. Took a quick peak to see the girl but no I didn't recognize her. I looked toward Julie and shook my head giving a no, she nodded in understanding. I face the 4 boys and told them they could stop and thanked them. They nodded their heads while I stood up to leave one calls me back.

"Hey" the really cute one said.

"Yeah" I said turning around to face him.

"We never got your name?" he said looking at me as he could see past my sunglasses.

"Kim?" I said smiling which they all returned.

"I'm jack; this is jerry, Eddie, and Milton" he introduced and the others wave.

"Well it was nice to meet you but I really I have to go" I wave back about to turn around again.

"Already" jerry asked.

"Yeah sorry" I said before passing Michael's table, which looked I study; he seems very content, not guilty at all. Oh he is going to gets what's coming to him. I dashed into the kitchen and started looking for something that could give me a better disguise. I found a waitress outfit and quickly put it one. I pulled out my phone and text Julie to meet me in the restroom. About 1 minute later the door open to revile Julie with a worried expression on her face.

"Ok what's the emergency?" she said rushing over to me.

"I need the make-up kit, I can't let Michael see me in this new disguise" I explained. She quickly pulled out the kit and I started to applied make up on with a cute mole near the side of my upper lip. I keep the black wig on and also put on really long fake eyelashes and green contacts.

"Ok your good to go" Julie said walking out restroom to the booth she was just at. I looked at myself again and took a deep breath and walked out. I went straight to Michael's table to 'take their order'.

"Hello I'm Christina your waiter what would you like today?" I said as nice as possible.

"Can we get some pancakes" the girl with the red hair said in an extremely annoying voice. How can anyone spend as much as 3 minutes with her?

"Actually babe I'm in the mood for French toast" Michael said to the red head.

"Oh ok honey cakes 2 French toast and hurry it up" she said with a stupid grin plastered on her face.

"Babe? Honey cakes?" You two are dating?" I asked with a raised eyebrow.

"Yes for 5 weeks now so can we get are food or what?" the red headed said rolling her eyes in annoyance. 5 weeks? Damn and Julie is just staring to notice the weirdness when he around.

"Huh yeah I'll go give the order to the chef" I said walking away to the window to give the order, then went to Julie to fake like I was taking her order.

"So what happen?" she asked anxious until she was my facial expression.

"That his girlfriend they been dating for 5 weeks" I said in sorrow. Julie looked down at her hands that were in her lap and let out a single tear.

"I'm really sorry Julie do you want to the honors" I said sympathetically.

"No can you I think you would do it better" she said while wiping her tear with napping. I smirked as I took a look over a Michael. Oh this is going to be awesome. I turned around when I heard a ding that meant the food is ready what a perfect timing? I walked over and got the 2 plates of French toast and eased over back to Michael's table.

"You enjoy you 2" I said a smirk as I thought of a plan. I turned and winked flirtatiously at Michael just so his _girlfriend_ could see.

She grasped and turned her head to Michael and crashed her greased over lips in to his in a sloppy kiss. He kissed back twice has hard making her fall back slightly. They pulled away when the red headed did a victory smirk but it quickly disappeared when she was a huge smile on my face. Then automatically it turned into a murderous scold.

"YOU CHEATER!" I scream at Michael's shocked and confused face. I also gain everyone attention by my outburst.

"What? I don't even know you" he said nonchalantly.

"Oh really?" I asked as I took off the black wig and let my curly blonde hair hang down my back. Took off my fake eyelashes and wiped off all the makeup on my face.

"KIM!" Michael shot up with wide eyes trying to get the redheaded off of him.

"It not what it looks like" he tried to explain coming closer to me while I back up.

"Then what is it _honey cakes?_" I said in fake but sweeting but also mocking voice.

"Don't tell Julie "he pleaded. He sounded so depressed, this is hilarious to watch.

"And why not? She is my best friend" I said with a raise eyebrow and smug look.

"You don't want your friend with a crushed heart do you, I can keep her happy" he smirked like he had nailed a target. He moved closer to me slowly, completely ignoring the red headed's pouts and angry looks.

"I can also keep you happy too" he said wrapping his arms around my waist, pulling me closer and leaning in. I pushed him away in to the table and step back.

"I would rather have her be heartbroken and get over it then be with a low life scum like you" I said turning around. That until I felt a tight grip on my wrist making be stop abruptly.

"You will not tell Julie or I will personally hurt you" he hissed in my ear with fire blasted eyes. I took his other wrist and flipped him hard on the floor earning gasp over the restaurant.

"You should know better to tell a black belt an empty threat" I said looking down at him in disgust.

"Come on Julie let's get out of here" I shouted to Julie who was now on her way over to where I was. She took of her hat and blonde wig to revile her long brown hair. She also up on her glasses so she could see clearly.

"JULIE KINS! What are you doing here babe?" Michael said getting up from the floor and facing Julie. She only glared at him.

"Were over Michael" Julie said and turned around about to walk off until Michael just had to make things worse.

"Fine like I care you were just a nerd I use to get on Ty's good side. I cheated on you 6 times in the year I dated you…. And you call yourself smart" he smirked then laughed. Julie let tears slipped from her eyes and ran out the restaurant heartbroken. I walked over to Michael dangerously and flipped him hard on the ground and took the syrup the table and poured it on him.

"Your pathetic" I said left the to find Julie. It was kind of easy to find she was a cross the street to the empty Burger King sitting in a booth weeping into her hands. I sat next to her and hugged. Soon enough somebody or should I say 4 someone's walked in.

"Did we really have to come here right after we ate breakfast" Milton said.

"Yes I'm in the mood for a whopper" Eddie whined rushing up to the counter and put in his order. I saw Jack look to my direction and smile but faded when he was Julie's state. He looked over at his nerdy friend Milton who saw staring at Julie with sadness and longing. He nudged Milton over to us and smiled.

_I'm ready for ya now  
I think my tongue's done waiting it out  
You took a while to get through,  
I've been awake and dreaming it true.  
With every, with every seam you're sewing up my heart  
With every thread, you know you'll pull it apart  
Look in the mirror, I don't see no scars,  
and everywhere i need you, there you are._

Milton walked nervous over to Julie's crying form and hugged her. I was surprise at Julie's actions as she clinked on to him. For she didn't even know his boy but she was hang on to him like her he was her life line. I looked over at jack as he singled me to come over to him. I raised up from the plastic booth and slowly walked over to where the smiling brunette was.

_Something in your eyes, I recognize it, baby,  
could you be the face, of love?  
Everything is perfect when the light is right,  
You'll turn and see the face, of love,  
Oh we see, eye, eye, eye to eye.  
I hear it from your mouth,  
Uh Oh,  
Pulling back the curtain,  
now it's starting to look certain  
You're the face of love  
_

"So this is the real you huh? No dark shaded glasses, any black wig or waitress uniform? This is the real Kim" he said looking at me with big brown eyes.

"Yep this is the real Kim Crawford. Disappointed?" I asked smirking at him. Some might call it cocky but still how anyone could be disappointed when it comes to this face.

_I'm looking for you now.  
Needed a minute, to figure it out.  
I'm looking straight out through the window,  
don't wanna blink, might miss the signal._

_With every, with every seam you're sewing up my heart_  
_With every thread, you know you'll pull it apart_  
_Look in the mirror, I don't see no scars._  
_And everywhere I need you, there you are._

_Something in your eyes, I recognize it, baby,  
could you be the face, of love?  
Everything is perfect when the light is right,  
You'll turn and see the face, of love,  
Oh we see, eye eye eye to eye._

"Not likely I'm actually quite pleased without the cover-up" he smirked back coming a little closer.

"Is that so?" I said copying his move.

"Yeah it's pretty beautiful if you ask me?" he said coming in even closer, our bodies touching me in the process. I bushed at this compliment. I may have just met the guy, but I could already fill the sexual attraction here.

_I hear it from your mouth.  
Uh Oh,  
Pulling back the curtain, now  
it's starting to look certain  
You're the face of love_

_Uh Oh,_

_I see my best self, in you,_  
_I see my best self, in you_.

"This may be a little forward and trust I'm not very good at this but would you like to go out some time. I would really like to get to know this Kim if that not too much to ask?" he asked sounding very nervous than his previous tone of voice.

"I would love that" I smiled as he returned. My attention glazed from him to the 2 nerds in the booth, smiling at each other as they were only 2 in the world.

_Something in your eyes, I recognize it,_  
_baby,_  
_could you be the face, of love?_  
_Everything is perfect when the light is right,_  
_You'll turn and see the face, of love._  
_Oh we see eye eye eye to eye._  
_I hear it fro-om your mouth._  
_Uh Oh,_  
_Pulling back the curtain, now_  
_it's starting to look certain_  
_You're the face, of love._

_Uh Oh,_  
_I see my best self, in you. I see my best self, in you._

* * *

**A/N: Hey I'm back with a new stor but it only one-shots. Don't worry for the ones that reading Dare To love i'm still working on it i just got writers block but i'm going to get back on track tomorrow do i'll update that soon. Dont forget to check out my other stories and keep reviewing. ciao for now. :P**


	2. Her Super Sweet Addiction Part:1

**Summary: When Kim get stood up by Jack, she goes to her friend's party. When Kim starts to change, who is the person that would change her back?**

* * *

"Kim come on its 9:30 you been waiting for 2 hours" Kim's big sister, Kate anxiously said as she looked towards her younger sister, who was sitting in the living room near the window, all dress up. Kim wore a ruffled back ivory colored blouse, a creamed colored lace denim shorts, denim jean vest with blue vans. She was looking out the window for any sign of him; she knew he couldn't have forgotten he just couldn't have, as many times she mentally told herself that she knew she was only kidding herself.

The once bright blue sky had turned into dark endless abyss that was surrounded by tiny shinning diamonds. The lamps on the street had made a tiny glow for such light, the spring afternoon turned into a clam cool night with sweet whispers of tress. It might seem like any other ordinary night, but this night was the most depressing for Kim.

"Kate he's not going to show up his he?" She said still facing the window as tears started to prick her eyes. She was Kim Crawford, she never cried, but why now?

"No he's not going to show" Kate said sadly, she hated to see her sister upset, she knew if Kim found out what had happened they it would crush her, but it had to be done.

"Well maybe something happen and he just forgot to call? Or it might be an emergency" Kim said trying to make up a reasonable excuse on why Jack didn't come. It was their friendship anniversary tonight. She knows he didn't forget because he told her at school to get dress at 7:30 sharp. Kim was so excited to see what he had plan that she was dressed at least an hour early, only to be disappointed later on.

"I'm sorry sweets but there wasn't an emergency, my friend Amber texted me and told me she saw Jack with the new girl Sammy at Falafel Phil's" Kate shook her head disappointed in the boy's actions.

"No, No that a lie, he wouldn't have done that, would he?" she asked tears now starting to fall. She thought she was more important to Jack then some girl he just meet, but apparently not.

"Kim you can see for yourself Amber took a picture" she said giving her phone to Kim showing the picture of Jack and a pretty blonde girl who was obviously Sammy, they were both laughing and looked like they were having a good time. Kim's heart broken in half not only did he forget their anniversary but he was on date too. Kim gave the phone back to Kate and sat on the couch with her head hanging low, tears poured ran down her face like a waterfall. Kate walked slowly over to her and hugged her, rocking back and front in a soothing motion. After a good ten minutes Kim wiped her tears and stood up.

"I'm going to go to Lucy's party" she said abruptly and grabbing her blue bag that she left at the window.

"Huh?" Kate asked in pure confusion as she stood up also and gasped at Kim.

"Yeah Lucy's party the one I turned down because of _Jack_" she said his name harshly and rolled her eyes just thing of Him and some girl.

"But don't you think it kind of late to go to a party it's on the other side of town" Kate examined with concern eyes.

"Don't get your panties all in a twist I'll be fine if it makes you feel better I will take my car instead of the bus" Kim said picking up the keys that were on the counter and headed for the door.

"We'll be careful then" Kate called out behind her, knowing she could argue anymore.

"I will, I'll be back in a few hours don't wait up" she said back going the door and into the dark night. Kate could only stare at the spot her little sister was just standing , she knew deep down that something awful would happen but could she do, sometimes you just have to learn on your own.

* * *

Kim finally arrived at the party 45 minutes later; she looked up at the huge house and saw the party was in full swing. She jumped out the car and up to the house. Sure she was having second thoughts about this party; it was almost 11:00 which means the drugs and alcohol should be out right about now. She wasn't here for any of that she was here to dance and free her mind of Jack and that _girl. _Kim opened the door to find a lot of drunken people that already passed out or stumbling. Some are on the dance floor grinding and others are practically having sex in the corner. Kim found Lucy in the kitchen; she was surrounded by a bunch of her friends. Many people say don't hang around any of them because their bad news but I really don't see what so bad about them.

"Hey Lucy…. And friends" Kim said walking up them as Lucy squeal and hugged Kim, while the group nodded their heads. They all knew Kim, they been trying to get Kim to _hangout_ with them since the beginning of high school but she always kindly rejected their offer.

"I thought you wouldn't be able to make it with the whole friendship anniversary thing with Jack" she said completely oblivious to the smile that faded on Kim's face.

"Oh you know things can up" she said sadly. She didn't want to go into detail about why; she knew she would break down again.

"Well then let's get your mind off of it heh" Lucy said grabbing a plastic red cup off the Kitchen counter behind her and handed it to Kim.

"What is it?" Kim asked sniffing it and turning her nose up in disgust.

"It something that would get your mind off things, you say a _stress reliever_" she laughed along with the others at the inside joke.

"Drink up" she brought the cup to Kim's mouth and tiled the bottom of the cup up. A few hours later Kim was on the dance floor grinding on some random person who had all his attention on filling her up. The next thing she know as she's completely hammered, a hand is guiding her upstairs to an empty bedroom. He pushes her up against the wall and was calming her mouth and rapping her legs around his torso. His lips start to trail sloppy kisses down her neck as she moaned at the feeling. Last thing she remembered was someone carrying her to the bed until it was all a blur.


	3. Her Super Sweet Addiction Part:2

To say Kate Crawford was worried was an understatement, she was petrified, scared out of her mind. Her little sister was said to be home yesterday night, but no it's 9:00 in the morning and she still have yet to come back. Kate called Kim's phone repeatedly only to get a voicemail every time, that only gave Kate an option to call almost every single one of Kim's friends to see if they have seen her, very one except Jack. She was still debating on calling him, she might just curse him out for standing up her little sister, but she knew there a very slight chance Jack had seen Kim when he was out with Sammy. Pacing now not knowing what to do, her parents were gone for the week on a business trip leaving her in charge. The only thing is how can you be in charge if there isn't any one to charge?

* * *

Kim woke up the morning to a horrible sensation of her head pounding; she realized that she wasn't in her bedroom or house for that matter. She looked down at herself only to see herself in black lace lingerie. Which made her become more confused by the second, but that quickly summed up when she felt another body present with her. She looked to her right to see a tan boy with muscular arms and blonde hair, he was shirtless and just had his boxers on .She didn't recognize this boy at all; it was probably someone that was with Lucy's group.

'_It was only a heavy makeout session '_She mentally praised herself she didn't get too far with a boy she didn't even know. Kim jumped out of bed, regretting as she hit the floor with a soft thump holding her head. She slowly got to her feet and began her search around the room for her clothes. Once that was done she quickly search for her bag, she found it thrown in the near corner of the small room. As she picked up her purse and search for her phone inside of it

_9:55 _

Kim cursed herself and rushed out the room leaving the sleeping half naked boy there. She rushed outside only to see Lucy passed out on the front yard. Kim would have help her but she knew if she didn't get home as soon as possible then her sister would have a cow, if not the whole barn. She ran to her red convertible. After 25 minutes she finally reached home, it would have taken longer but hey speeding once in a while couldn't hurt, well not that badly I hope. Kim hopped out the car and speeded up to the front door. She stood there for a few seconds preparing for another one of her sisters bitch complains. She slowly open the door and to find her sister staring intensely at her.

"WHERE THE HELL HAVE YOU BEEN!" Kate finally exploded, her face red with anger.

"I just came back from the party no big deal" Kim shrugged her shoulder and walked past Kate and attempted to walk up stairs until Kate grabbed her hand yanking her back.

"You said you would be home in a few hours not stay out all night long, I know what Jack did was stupid and careless put you can't do this. I was so worried, I called all your friends to see if have seen you" Kate said now hugging her little sister, afraid if she let go then she might lose her.

"You didn't call Jack did you?" Kim broke the hug and asked in a panic voice.

"No but I had half a mind to now go upstairs you reek" Kate joked making Kim laugh and run upstairs to take a shower. Kate shook her head and smile thinking it was only a one-time thing and it was just a phrase, little did she know it much deeper than that.

* * *

Monday rolled around and still no call or text from Jack since. Kim sighed thinking he was probably hanging out with that Sammy girl all weekend long. Kim scolded herself for thinking of that back stabbing bastard that broke her heart. She was about to get out of bed to get ready for school until her phone buzzed indicating she had a text.

_Hey girl why don't you hang out with us today at school_ _we'll be at the back of the school meet us as soon as you get there. P.S make sure you look hot! :D_

_-Lucy_

Kim sighed again debating on whether or not she should be hangout with them. That was until she looked out her window to see Jack and Sammy; he was holding her wrist while dragging her in the direction to school. Usually Jack would wait on Kim and walk to school together, what was so special about this girl that he had to ditch Kim for her. Jealously enter Kim's mind she had up her mind on what she was going to do. She was going to make Jack regret ever standing up The Kim Crawford. Smirking Kim walked to her closet and search the back of it were she keeps the not really school appropriate collection, but yeah if she looks hot who cares.

* * *

Kim drove recklessly into the school parking lot with Kate in the passenger seat holding on for dear life. Kate glared at her and jumped out heading straight for class. Of course Kate was concern of Kim considering her outfit but didn't say anything. Kim got out the car while putting on her dark shaded sunglasses. Kim wore a strapless white bustier with blue, yellow and black Aztec print with a bow in front. She also wore a low back blue chiffon skirt, and black spiked 5 inch platform heels. She wore a sliver rhinestone ear cuff, rhinestone bracelet, spike chain necklace, and a sterling silver faded blue ring. Kim hair was volume curled to perfection and her makeup was very light but noticeable.

As she walked down the hall all eyes were on here, but she couldn't say it better herself: she loved to be watched. She strutted her way to her locker where the guys were including that _girl Sammy._ She didn't pay attention on to there their shocked looks well Sammy just looked confused, poor girl it's her second day of school and she already has an enemy.

"H-hey Kim" Jack said finally snapping out of his trace, but the rest if the guys are still wide eye with big blushes on their faces. Kim looked up at him flashes of that picture she saw Friday night ran through here brain. She chewed her mint fresh gum that was in her mouth and blow a bubble and popping it with her teeth before answering him.

"Hey" she said emotionlessly and returned to her locker, a few seconds later Jack decide to speak up again.

"So Kim-"jack started only to be cut off by Kim putting her hand up to stop him, she knew if he kept this 'I'm so innocent, I didn't do anything wrong act' up thing she would blow up.

"Listen I'm not going to be in some of my classes so would you be a dear and raise your hand when they call my name thanks" she said closing her locker and heading to the back of the school and out the door. The boys couldn't help but look her way I mean there teenage boys c'mon.

"What was that?" Milton yelled gaining people attention, which looked at him weirdly.

"I don't know" Jack said confused. He couldn't grasped why Kim have all of a sudden change.

"Did something go wrong on Friday" Eddie asked remember they had their anniversary dinner that night.

"Friday? What do you mean?" Jack raised an eyebrow completely clueless, only getting a shocked expressions form the guys.

"You forgot your anniversary date with Kim, yo not cool" Jerry said shaking his head in disappointment.

"It not a date I thought I told you that Friday when I was getting dress to…. pick …up… Kim…..damn it" Jack memory came back to him.

"You're in deep dodo jack hahahah I said dodo" Eddie said getting weird looks form the gang.

"Is something wrong Jack?" Sammy said innocently. Jack and the guys almost forgot she was there door a minute.

"Yeah something is wrong I broke a promise to a friend that I really care about" he sighed and ran his fingers through his hair.

"So what are you going to do?" Milton asked. He knew Jack liked Kim more than just a friend and the fact that she forgot one of the most important day of his life and the possibility of losing his best friend and crush.

"I going to go talk to her" Jack said running down the end of the hall and out the door Kim went through. He saw her talking to Lucy and her friends that were no good. 'Why would Kim be talking to them?' He though as he walked up to Kim and tapped her shoulder. Kim turned around with a smile until she saw who it was she instantly frowned.

"Oh it just you, what you want" she harshly glaring at him.

"Kim I know your mad, I'm mad at myself too, and I'm so sorry" he said looking in her eye pleading for forgiveness. Kim looked back at the others silently asking them to give a minute. They nodded their head and headed for a big truck.

"I don't know Jack you really hurt me. I thought our friendship meant something to you jack" she said sadly looking at her feet.

"It does mean something for me it means to the world to me" he said grabbing her hand in his.

"Then how come you forgot something so important if it meant the world to you jack, 3 years, 3 years we been best friends. Those 3 years been the best years of my life but obviously the feeling is not mutual" Kim snatch her hand out of his and point accusing finger at him

"Yes it is, Kim I'm sorry" he whispered in sorrow.

"Too late for that Jack" Kim shook her head and walked off to catch up with Lucy leaving Jack to wallow in self-pity.

* * *

"So it Friday night again ready for your first ever party at a club?" Lucy said. That right a whole week went by since Kim became Kimberley Crawford the party girl. Ever since Monday Jack stopped at nothing to make Kim forgive him.

"Ready as I will ever be" Kim pulled down her skirt that was too short for her liking but this is the new Kim now, she has to deal with it.

Kim was wearing a tight black leather crop top and matching leather skirt that was above the mid of her thigh. Her shoes were black angle boot heals, her hair was straight and she had dark makeup on.

"Great plus you look hot" Lucy said squealed as the truck came to a halt. They jumped out and began their way into the building. As Kim walked into the club she felt a little uncomfortable, she never been to a club like this or any club for that matter. Kim was dragged by Lucy to the bar, and asked for 2 vodka sodas. Lucy handed the bartender the 2 fake ids and a minute later their drinks came.

"So how does it feel to be a party girl eh?" Lucy questioned the blonde sipping on her drink.

"Alright I guess" Kim said shrugging her shoulder. She did like the wild life but she missed hanging out with her friends.

"You seem a little uncomfortable don't worry Hun, you will get us to it. Well lets live it" Lucy order 2 more heavy drinks and they were on their way to the dance floor.

* * *

"Ok so you the plan" Jack asked the gang as they walked up to Kim house.

"Yes we know the plan gosh" Eddie said throwing his head back in annoyance.

"I'm sorry ok I just nervous, this has to go according to plan or she won't ever speak to me again" Jack said with desperation in his voice. He as be trying to put his plan together ever since Monday, he couldn't screw up now. Milton, Eddie, and Jerry was supposed to lead Kim to the park and there would be a midnight picnic with Jack as their re due anniversary. Milton, Jerry, and Eddie knocked on Kim's door to revile Kate in her robe wiping her eyes.

"What are you guys doing here it midnight" she said sleepy.

"Were just here for Kim" Milton said innocently, trying not to revile anything

"If this is about Jack trying to make it up to Kim I wish him look but Kim's not here" she said more awake now than before

"What do you mean she's not here where could she have gone its midnight?" Eddie said confused on the blondes whereabouts.

"She went to that new club uh what it called? ... After life yeah that's the name" Kate snapped her fingers.

"Oh man I heard that club was swag yo" jerry said getting excited.

Well good luck guys and tell Jack the same" Kate smile softly and close the door going back to bed. Milton called Jack to meet them back at Kim's house and told him was Kim. Once he got there they decided they were going to get her manually and drag her to the park. They took Jacks black Lexus and drove to the club. They had a hard time finding Kim considering almost everyone was there, they eventually found her squished between 2 drunken guys grinding on her. Jack marched up to her and grabbed her arm tightly but not too tight that he was hurting her.

"WHAT ARE YOU DOING?!" Kim screeched at Jack, who was pushing and shoving people out of his way.

"I'm getting you out of here" Jack said calmly. Kim tried to wiggle and squeezed out of his grip but no use. Once out the club Jack took his jacket off and put it on Kim covering her up. He also took Kim's phone and text Lucy that he took Kim home, so Lucy won't get worried when she found out Kim was gone. They walked back to Jack's car and he dropped of Milton, Eddie and Jerry at their houses. Jack drove to the park where the plan was originally was supposed to lead to. He walked him over the picnic he set up and made Kim sit down.

"What?" Kim said to jack, who has been staring at her intensely at her for 5 minutes not saying a word.

"Why?" he asked still not taking his eyes off of her.

"Huh?" Kim didn't know what the hell he was talking about.

"Why did you go to that club, I know you were deeply hurt but what I did but why would you put yourself in danger. Kim you were dinking tonight, don't try to deny it I smelled it on your breath" he said looking straight in Kim's eyes.

I don't know I just wanted to forget the past week, I needed to get my mind off of it and when Lucy invited me to her party it seemed like a great idea" Kim said on the verge of tears. She didn't know if it was the drinks she had or what but something was making her really emotional alright.

"Don't cry Kimmy ok, its ok. I'm sorry that I forgot the most important day of my life. My mom friend just moved here with her daughter Sammy, my mom wanted me to show her around and I completely spaced and I'm so sorry for that" Jack cupped Kim cheeks wiping away the small tears decorating Kim's cheeks.

Kim smiled softly and jumped into Jack's arms holding him tightly. Jack fell back from the sudden embrace landing on his back with Kim on top still hugging him. Jack smiled and wrapped his arms around Kim waist. Kim looked up from the crook of his neck and looked him in the eyes, both of them getting lost. Subconsciously they both began to lean in until their lips met at a fiery passion kiss, the kiss was so much better than they ever image it would. They gently pulled away and lean their forehead against each other's smiling.

"So does this mean you forgive me?" Jack asked playing with Kim's soft blonde hair.

"Yes" she said bring him back to a gentle kiss as they pulled away Jack took Kim's hand and rubbed her knuckles smoothly.

"Will you be my girlfriend Kim?" he asked slightly nervous.

"Of course I will" she smiled and hugged him tightly again.

"Oh and just so you know I saw Sammy staring at Eddie a few times so you don't have to worry about your little beau thang being stolen" he teased causing him to punch him in the arm.

"Shut up" she laughed soon Jack joined her. They said like that the whole night in each other's arms causally kissing. Kim found her new addiction and this one is pretty sweet.

* * *

**A/N: Sorry for the cheesy ending but i had to finish so yeah. Review**


	4. Paris Nights

**Summary: living the fast life isn't what it's all cracked up to be with constant altercations. What could possibly make it better?**

* * *

Kim walked into the unfamiliar hotel suite that was her new home; the suite was a grand and luxurious. The floor was all marble with a big fancy decorative rug in the middle. The furniture had graceful designs and beautiful painting on the wall. It also had a grand piano that looked vintage.

Setting her bags down on marble floor, she looked around; she went up the grand stairs and found a door with the word 'Kimberly' in cursive on it. She knew it was her new room; I mean who else name was Kim. She went inside and gasped. It was beautiful.

The room was huge; it was painted light a pretty cream color with beautiful flower design on the wall. The bed was queen size with a canopy hanging over it. The sheets were an elegant lace designs. The furniture was flower design which also had a dainty look. Also for Kim's entertainment courtesy of William, there was 59 inch flat screen TV hanging on the wall. Looking to her right she saw closed doors with curtains over it leading to the balcony.

Kim walked to the balcony opening up the doors as the summer breeze blow her hair back a bit. Kim loved to look into the night sky; she believed it told a thousand stories with every star that decorated it.

Kim wasn't too happy to leave her boarding school in England. That would meant going back to see her mom, or at least get phone calls from her. Her mom was never around; she was always off in different cities all over the world. Her and William, apparently he is her _new _step- father. Enhance the word new; her mother has been married over 5 times. This only means more moving and more changes. Change was her forever enemy; it pushed her back, made her frown, and showed up quite often. Now looking into the distance she saw an amazing view of the Eiffel Tower.

'_Well Mom at least you picked a city I always wanted to go to' _she sighed turning back into her room, closing back the doors and going back down stairs. Passing through the large dining room she found an envelope, on the front was her name in big fancy cursive. She grabbed the letter, opening it and began to read it.

_Dear Kimberly, _

_I know I'm not there to see you getting back from boarding school, when summer just started. You know duty calls, I had to go to Malian and William had to go Australia. I haven't told you about William and I getting married, it was last minute. We were going to pull you out from school for the wedding, but your education is more important. If you're reading this note then that means George had showed you the new suite we will be living in. I hope you found your room ok, and I would be back in no time. Also there is a ball going on the grand ballroom. You must go, I have your dress picked out it's in your closet. Make sure you put on the entire ensemble on. Its starts at 8 so don't be late. I will call you first thing in the morning. Mommy loves you!_

_Sincerely mom _

Kim crumpled the letter and through it across the room into the trash can. Sure this was nothing new, her mom always left somewhere leaving Kim in a brand new place to figure it out herself. That doesn't mean that it didn't hurt, she was always alone. No one to talk to, to listen to her problems, she hated the feeling of loneliness. Kim looked at her watch and it was already 6:30. She figured she should get dressed before she was late and her mom's finds out.

Walking back up the stairs straight into her room she opened her walking closet to see a gorgeous white Cinderella ballroom dress on the manikin. The dress was strapless; the draped criss-cross bodice features a romantic sweetheart neckline accented with sparkling crystal beading and rhinestones. The bottom covered the feet with a classic ball gown of tulle and glitter net over taffeta. Silver closed toe pumps sat upon a pillow like royalty, but what really caught Kim's eye was the diamond incrusted tiara that sat in box filled with blue pillows cushions in it.

Kim quickly drew her bath and washed her hair. Kim found her new makeup her mom bought her and applied some. She used mascara making her lashes fuller, a bit of eye shadow with a bit of glitter to make it shimmer. She made gentle strokes of the blush on her cheeks, she also but on a natural shade of pink lip gloss. Kim curled her hair and put it into an elegant bun with her bangs to the side and a few strands of hair fell out the bun framing her flawless face.

Kim hurried to but the dress on and shoes, she straightened it out and reached into the box which led the tiara. She cautiously put it on her head, which was a perfect fit. Kim smiled into the mirror as she over looked herself. If it was one thing her mother knew how to pick a dress.

Looking at the time realizing she was almost late she rushed down the stairs grabbed her phone and left the suite. Now down in the lobby on her way to the ballroom she sees George talking to a couple who was dressed for a black and white tie event. She came closer to him as the couple said their goodbyes and walked to the ballroom.

Kim walked up to George, who was her mom's assistant and was giving the job of making sure Kim was in no trouble and went the ball for that day.

"Hello George" she said as she made it to him.

"I'm sorry do I know you?" he said with a confuse expression.

"It's me Kim, how could you not know me" Kim took a step forward as so he take a good look at her face.

"Wow Kim! You look beautiful I didn't recognize you, your mother is one heck of a dresser!" he examined taking her all in.

"Thanks George and yes she is" she said polity and smiled at his compliment.

"So you should head to the ballroom I'll meet you in there as soon as I finish greeting the guest your mother invited" Kim nodded and headed down the hall to the ballroom.

The ballroom was massive. It was filled with people, talking dancing and eating. The music slowed down into a dance song as everyone stopped what they were doing to find a partner.

This was one of the reason Kim hated change; she didn't know any of these people. She was alone to own mother's event. She walked over to a waiter who was passing out finger food; she took one and was about to walk to table and mope to herself but a tap on her shoulder made her halt.

She turned around to be met with a tall muscular boy who looked about her age or a year older. His luxurious brown mop of hair sat on his head, leading to his gorgeous well-structured face with 2 cute moles. He stood there in black tux looking as dashing as ever.

"Would you care to dance?" he asked as he held out his hand and smiled he's oh so charming smile. She smiled back and took his hand dropping the finger food that was in in her other hand on the table.

He led her to the dance floor putting one of he's on her waist and the other connected with hers. They dance for in silence for a moment before he spoke up.

"So what is your name?" she looked up at him to see him smiling slightly at her.

"Kimberly, but call me Kim. Yours?" she said smartly making him laugh under his breath

"Jackson, but all me Jack" he matched her tone as she had to bite back a laugh herself.

The music slowly came to an end as the pair pulled away. He led her to a table and asked for her phone. She looked at him speciously before giving it over. He put his number in and called his number from it to get hers.

"You very interesting Kim I would love to get to know you better, you surly would be hearing from me again" he said as he stood up and bended down to give a tender kiss to her cheek. He pulled away slowly smiling at her blushing cheeks. He was about to exit the ballroom before he turned back to look at her.

"Oh and thanks for the dance" he winked and left the room leaving a dazed Kim behind.

"You're welcome" she whispered touching her cheek that he kissed.

Maybe change isn't so bad.

* * *

**A/N: So I'm back with another one-shot sorry it took so long, one thing before I go I have writers block for Wild Things so if anyone can give me some ideas PM me thanks. till next time!**


	5. Nightlife Seductions

**Before you read this one-shot be warned it gets kind of steamy. Enjoy.**

**Summary: here is your average cliche case of the good girl and bad boy, but what if the girl became a little more naughty?**

* * *

I was sitting at the bar bored out of my mind. The music was loud the people were all over the place. I still regret coming here in the first place. Grace practically begged me to come with her to the new club that just open. She dressed me in a skin tight dress with stiletto heels, just to ditch me for this dude she just met. The perks of being Grace West's friend. I sighed as I picked up my drink sipping it slowly through the straw. For some odd reason I been feeling like I was being watch but when I turned around there wasn't anyone looking directly at me. I shrugged it off as nothing and continue with my drink when something or should I say someone caught my eye.

I saw him from a distance and watch him make his way over to the bar. I couldn't take my eyes off of him. He had medium length brown hair and a stunning appearance. Even though he had leather jacket on I could tell he had muscles. As he got closer I could perceive of the 2 moles on his face. He walked up to me slowly but intensely.

"I wouldn't never thought I would see _you_ at a club Crawford" he said slightly amused that the girl who would study all night and say it wrong to go out on school nights, is now at the hottest club there is on a Monday night. How ironic.

He licked his lips in a way that I ended up in an infatuated state of mind. I snapped out of my dazed and scolded myself on how I could lose my confidence at the certain gesture. I looked up him about to respond.

"If it was up to me I wouldn't even be here" I said rolling my eyes as I got my voice back. He smirked getting closer to me.

"You look bored so why don't we just go to my house" he whispered in my ear, massaging my inner thigh. My eyes grow wide at the offer. I knew Jack was a player, hell the whole school knew. He would sleep with girls and break their hearts all in one night.

"I don't think so Jack" I pushed him away from me and started to leave. Grace most likely already left with the dude she met anyway. As I got closer to the exit, I heard footsteps coming toward me frantically. I was pulled back and pushed up against the wall as a warm pair of lips claimed mine.

Before I knew it I was kissing back, his tender lips parted mine and one of his arms closed around my ribcage, gripping the opposite shoulder blade. A flash of electricity shot from his lips, through my entire body. My arms flailed and then curled around his shoulders. He pushed me harder against the wall, and swept his tongue across my bottom lips dipping into my mouth. I ran my fingers through his silk like hair, as he tightened his gripped on to me, pressing me into his chest. I gasped into his mouth, and he took the opportunity to deepen the kiss. His skilled tongue twisted coaxing mines into his mouth, drawing me closer into a hard, desperate kiss. He picked me up wrapping my legs around his waist as he drew back planting open-mouthed kisses up and down my neck.

"I'm going to ask you again, let's go to my house" he breathed on my neck, as I moaned in felicity.

"No" I said breathless with soon turned into a grasped as he suck on my pulse point.

"No? Well why not we both know where this is headed, why not cut to the chase" he bit on my pulse point, grinding against me.

"JACK!" I moaned out. I could feel his smirk on my neck.

"Oh I love when you say my name" he said cockily, putting me down.

"Now let's get out of here" he took my hand let me out the club and into his car. The whole 5 minute drive was me wondering how all this happen. Soon I'm in front of a huge house; Jack gets out and helps me out before rushing up to the front door. As soon as I enter I'm slam up against the front door as his lips cover mine once again. I wrapped my legs around his waist as he carried my up the stairs to his room. He laid me on his bed and got on top of me. He spread my legs apart as he got in-between them grinned his hips. I moan at the feeling, his hands reach the back of my dress pulling down the zipper and taking it off, leaving me in red lace lingerie. He groped me everywhere he could. I reached for his shirt and mouth the word 'off'. He compiled and took off his shirt revealing is amazing 6 pack. I clawed and scratched on his abs making him growl with desire. As the night went on, the room got steamer as more and more clothes left.

* * *

I woke up with slight pain 'down there' and was extremely tired. I looked around to notice I wasn't at home, or in my bed. I also notice I was naked, thinking back to what happen last night; I curse myself for breaking that wall down completely. I look around the room, but no sign of Jack. I quickly got dress and tipped down the stairs, I was just about to turn the handle on the front door until I heard a deep voice behind me.

"And where do you think you're going" it said, turned around to be face to face with jack and his smiling figure. He only had on pajama bottoms with no shirt.

"Home" I said dully, he pouted but his eyes held amusement.

"Why would you do that when I cooked you breakfast" he said walking closer to me.

"You cook? You don't strike me as a man that cooks" I said with a raise eyebrow.

"I have many talents, you wouldn't believe" he smiled wider and grabbed my hand leading me to the kitchen. I gasped who knew jack could be prepare a breakfast that looked straight out of a magazine.

"So you do this for all the girls that 'spend the night'" I asked as he pulled out my chair as I sat down.

"No, you're the only one" he smiled again and sat down. I took a bite of the pancakes my eyes went wide. How could anyone make pancakes like this?

"How did you learn to cook like this?" I asked taking more and more bits of it. Jack chuckled when he looked over at me.

"My grandfather taught me, he use to live in Rome" he said taking about of his food.

"This is so good" I said taking another bite of heaven, while hearing Jack laugh.

"If you want I could cook for you everyday" he said. I stopped eating and look at him in confusion.

"Every day? Wouldn't you be off with some girl by then" he shook his head and grinned at me.

I shrugged it off and continued eating. Soon afterwards I was about to go when Jack called me over to watch a movie. I looked at him in surprise, I'm positive that he doesn't do this to the other girls; also I haven't seen a smirk since last night.

"Jack are you ok?" I asked putting the back of my hand on his forehead.

"Of course, why?" he said confused taking my hand and caressing my hand lovingly.

"You're acting like I'm something special to you, like what we did wasn't a one time thing" he frowned and let go of my hand, instantly I missed the warmth.

"Kim can I be completely honest with you?" he sighed and looked me in the eyes. I nodded slowly as he took my hand led me to the couch.

"Last night, wasn't like all the others. It was different, a good different. Usually I screw a girl then toss them to the side like nothing, but not this time" I tilted my head sideways, what does that supposed to mean?

"What are you talking about Jack?"

"Don't you get it Kim, I'm in love with you, and I always have been. All those girls were to get your attention. God, stop being so clueless" he said clearly frustrated. My jaw dropped he really did love me? Me out of all people. Wow

"I don't know what to say Jack" I honestly didn't. The fact that Jack. Jack Brewer, the heartthrob of Seaford was in love with me.

"Tell me that you love me, Kim. I just need to hear you say it, please" he pleaded looking into my soul.

"I love you Jack" he smothered his pumped lips onto mine. In a way that said I love you, not I want you. It was sweet and passionate.

"I love you so much Kim" he pulled away from the kiss and started planting kisses all over my face making me giggle. I lifted his head up and kissed his lips once again, he tilted his head to the left, deepening it. Licking my bottom lip as his hands gently pushed me down on the couch with him on top. I granted him access; he licked every corner of my mouth. Pulling away, he smiled down at me fondly.

"Umm Jack Brewer resident bad boy is whipped on goody- goody Crawford who would have guessed" I joked.

"Shut up, but I wouldn't want it any other way" he rolled his eyes, but smiled nothing less.

"Who wouldn't?" I said cockily.

"Well there's Donna, Lindsey, Lorie, and every girl in school and also in swarth-"I cut him off.

"I get it" I pulled him down by the collar, kissing him again.

* * *

**If there was any spelling mistakes, I'm sorry. Please just bare with me for now. Thanks!**


End file.
